Feeling Human
by Solo-dono
Summary: If someone told you that you weren’t real, that would had no emotions, and you couldn't feel would you really tie yourself down with human morals? Would you limit yourself to one person if there was no risk of STD's or broken hearts? Warnings inside


**Warnings: Yaoi**, Non-Graphic **Sex**, **Slut!** Demyx, **Non**-Beta'ed

**Feeling ****Human**

It wasn't that Demyx didn't like the sex, in fact it was quite the opposite. He loved the way he could be filled and claimed by just about every member from the Organization in one week; actually, sometimes it only took a few days.

Like any man, Demyx enjoyed sex, he would writhe under whom ever was claiming him; voicing his pleasure loud enough for everyone to hear. This often led to someone else joining in on the fun; but that always depended on the situation and Nobody.

So, while the sex was amazing and never left him unsatisfied, Demyx found himself longing for something more. However, this was something he would never voice to the others in the Organization. After all they were Nobodies, beings without hearts, they could not feel, could not long for anything.

Or so Xemnas said.

Each of the nobodies left a different way, it all depended on their closeness to Demyx, it had nothing to do with personality.

Axel was a close friend of Demyx, he had been the one to show Demyx around when the boy had first been 'born'. The red head would often leave himself inside Demyx as he pulled him into his arms, a grin that would put anyone else's to shame. He would mutter dirty things into the water elementals ear, like how warm he was, how his cries made Axel want to fuck him repeatedly until he lost his voice. These things would make Demyx flush, and Axel would chuckle. It was times like these Demyx was happy, when the person who had just claimed him chose to acknowledge him. Xigbar, Luxord and Marluxia where these kind of people, Xemnas, Saïx, Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus were not, and Zexion was a different story all together.

There were some who treated him like a whore after, would shove him off with a grunt, tell him to clean himself up and get back to work. Some would call him dirty, that he was a horrible lay; they would say things that would make his nonexistent heart ache, and then they would turn and leave...if Demyx was lucky.

Other times they would wait for him to stand and limp away, for most of these people were not the most gentle with the satirist, they would leave him broken and sometimes unsatisfied. But even then, Demyx would still let them have their way with him the next time they came after him. After all, he knew they ached for him, if he wasn't a good lay they wouldn't come after him time and time again.

Zexion however…he caused Demyx the greatest pain and confusion. The solitary Nobody had only taken Demyx once, and had left after without a word. It was a scene Demyx often played over and over in his mind.

Demyx had been walking down the hall between the library and the basement lab, he remembered he was humming a tune that had popped into his mind; actually maybe walking wasn't the right term. Demyx had been dancing down the halls to the tune in his head, his eyes closed as he lost himself to the beat inside his head; that was when he had run into Zexion, literally.

The two stumbled to the floor, books and pages fluttering and slamming to the ground; Demyx assumed Zexion must have been caring lab reports to the library or manuals to his lab in the basement. Demyx had landed right on the top Zexion, he tried to apologize but the stare Zexion had given him had stopped him from doing anything, he dared not even breathe.

Zexion's gaze was the most passionate Demyx had ever seen. The Nobody's eyes were alive with so many different emotions: rage, spite, confusion, embarrassment, malice, longing and passion. It was the last two that Demyx had acted on when he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Zexion's.

Still to this day Demyx wasn't sure if that had been the right or the wrong thing to do, at the time it seemed right because Zexion responded back to the kiss after a moment of thought. The slate haired Nobody dominated the kiss, his passion setting Demyx's emotions whirling. Zexion, normally so stoic, so detached, so…dispassionate to anything besides information was kissing him, dominating him, throwing him onto his stomach and grinding against his ass.

Demyx had cried out like a bitch in heat as Zexion bit his neck and tugged off his pants, entering him swiftly. Zexion had pounded the younger Nobody into the floor, and Demyx had loved every minute of it. He came three times, dry cumming at least five times; Zexion pulling out and tossing Demyx into a different position after each of Demyx's climaxes. When Zexion finally filled him, collapsing on top of Demyx as the blonde sitarist struggled to find his breathing. How was he to know this would be the one thing he had wished he had never done.

Demyx had passed out after his world went white; he had been awoken by Xigbar shaking him gently. The one-eyed Nobody had teased him, asking him who had fucked him to the point where he couldn't move.

It was then Demyx realized that Zexion hadn't said one word to him, hadn't even bother to throw his cloak over the body he had taken so passionately.

What bothered Demyx the most was that the books and pages were still scattered about; like Zexion had fled the scene, like he was trying to deny it ever happened by not going back to clean up his mess.

Demyx had seen Vexen picking up the papers a few hours later.

Why had it made Demyx so angry, why did he itch for Zexion's touch, for the Nobody's words that Demyx never received. Why did he feel tears fall down his cheeks and his chest tighten whenever Zexion turned away after meeting eyes with Demyx.

It didn't make sense…Nobody's couldn't feel...

Namine had said it was because Demyx was in love; Larxene had sad it was because Demyx was a whore.

But Demyx wasn't a whore, after all if someone told you that you weren't real, that would had no emotions; would you really tie yourself down with human morals? Would you think that having sex with different people all the time was something that shouldn't be done when there was no risk of STD's or broken hearts?

It's doubtful anyone would, and each and every Nobody was guilty of having sex with more than one Nobody in their Organization. Well, everyone except Namine; Demyx often forgot she was a Nobody and so he had set up a pact with Roxas, Luxord and Axel to make sure Namine would never be used for pleasure.

That was why Demyx spoke to Namine so often…and maybe that was why he was feeling so weak, so venerable, so…human. The girl spoke of emotions as if she had them; maybe it was contagious, for the more Demyx thought on it the more he felt like he had them.

It had taken Axel's betrayal and Zexion's death for Demyx to fully understand Namine; to understand that he did have a heart, and that it was now broken.

Looking back on it, Demyx had always been interested in the ashen haired Nobody who's personality was so much different than his; so different it was like Zexion did not have a personality. He had often tried to get Zexion's attention before their encounter with each other, and after Zexion had claimed him and began to avoid Demyx; the satirist had given up hope.

They were all things Demyx hadn't been realized he had done until now, too bad it was too little to late.

Now, as he kneeled the darkness swirling around him, the keyblade wielder looming over him, he accepted the darkness. Sure, it scared the hell out of him to know he could stop existing; that he would just disappear.

But, to borrow Roxas' line:

"_No one would miss me.__"_


End file.
